NUESTRA HISTORIA JUNTOS
by Kaitou-Siniestra-22
Summary: CNTINUACION DE MI VERDADERO AMOR, SAKURA YA CASADA CON SHAORAN SE ENFRENTAN A UN NUEVO RETO,¿QUIEN ES EL NUEVO ENEMIGO?A VECES EL PASADO SE VUELVE EL PRESENTE....


--Advertencia: antes de leer esta historia favor de haber leído "Mi verdadero amor" por que habrán cosas que no entenderían… gracias--

**CAPITULO 01**

**RECORDANDO EL PASADO**

--el tiempo a pasado desde que Sakura se caso con Shaoran para ser exactos es el aniversario de bodas de Sakura, ella se encuentra disfrutando de un descanso en Tomoeda y Shaoran esta a punto de llegar de Hong Kong para estar a lado de su esposa y amigos, alguien a llegado a la hermosa mansión y es llevada al jardín en donde se encuentra una enorme carpa con una mesa enorme y ahí sentada se encuentra Sakura que va a saludar a los recién llegados—

--tanto tiempo sin verte amiga mía, me da gusto que sigas igual de feliz—dice Amira

--lo mismo digo Amira, dime y tu querido esposo Yukito—dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-- se encuentra trabajando y me dijo que me alcanzaría aquí—sonriendo

--dime y cuando regresaron de su recorrido por el mundo—

--desde hace un mes, lo que pasa es que por cierta situación que se presento decidimos regresar—dice en tono misterioso

-- y se puede saber de que se trata—llena de curiosidad

--se trata de algo muy natural, desde hace dos meses me empecé a sentir mal y fuimos al doctor y el confirmo mis sospechas—

--no me digas, que felicidad—emocionada

--así es, estoy embarazada, por eso decidimos regresar para disfrutar del embarazo—contenta

--por eso Yukito entro a trabajar de nuevo, verdad—

--la verdad fue por que lo invitaron a participar en un proyecto en la empresa del papá de Aragón y es una buena oportunidad para conocer a mas gente importante además del futuro de nuestro hijo—frotándose el vientre

-- muy bien por ustedes, pues Shaoran y yo estamos tratando pero por el momento no se ha dado y seria muy bonito que todas estuviéramos esperando—con una sonrisa en el rostro

--esperemos que el tiempo lo decida—dándole ánimos

--bueno, entonces pasa a ocupar tu lugar en la mesa mientras esperamos a los demás—

En el aeropuerto:

--al fin hemos llegado, ah sido un viaje muy largo pero vale la pena no mi amor—dice con voz dulce

--claro que si Tomoyo, ya tiene un año desde que comenzó todo para nosotros, una nueva vida juntos y es bueno reunirnos para contar lo que nos ha pasado—dice un Eriol muy maduro.

-- espero que a todos les demos una sorpresa—con cara de picara

--momento mi vida todavía no es seguro esperemos un poco mas—en tono serio

--esta bien, entonces apurémonos para llegar temprano a la comida—

Los dos salen con paso rápido para agarrar taxi e ir a casa de Sakura, pero a parte de ella otras dos personas van llegando a la ciudad de Tomoeda, se trata de Meiling y Aragón.

--apurate Aragón que se nos hará tarde y no quiero ser la ultima en llegar—dice Meiling algo enojada

--no te enojes mi vida, apenas vamos regresando de nuestra luna de miel y ya me estas correteando, ten mas calma si, acuérdate de lo que te dijo el doctor, nada de enojos que le puede hacer daño a tu corazón—dice Aragón muy serio

--lo se mi amor, espero que esta pequeña enfermedad se quite pronto con el tratamiento, pero no entiendo como fue que me contagie—en tono triste

--ya olvida eso y mejor vamonos rápido si—y los dos salen del aeropuerto en donde un coche los espera.

--bienvenidos señores, espero que hayan tenido un lindo viaje—

--gracias Yin, por favor vamos a casa de la Sra. Sakura y después puedes llevarte el equipaje a casa—

--como usted ordene Sra. Meiling—

-- y una cosa mas Yin, dile a Elizabeth que componga el cuarto de huéspedes si—

-- como ordene mi señor—

Los dos parten hacia la casa de Sakura en donde la reunión esta a punto de comenzar.

Casa Kinomoto:

--apurate Kaho que llegaremos tarde a la casa de mi hermana—gritando

--momento querido que estoy vistiendo al pequeño Kiray—dice con voz dulce

-- yo pensé que ya estabas lista desde hace media hora—algo irritado

--pero no tengo la culpa, ya que el bebe estaba durmiendo y tuve que despertarlo y bañarlo, alistar la pañalera, en algo debes ayudar es tu hijo también—en tono enojado

--momento querida, yo trabajo y a veces necesito descansar, pero haré lo posible por ayudar—mas dulcemente

--muy bien amor, vamonos que nos deben estar esperando—

--pero que lindo se ve mi pequeño, se parece a ti—

-- no es cierto, todavía falta por desarrollarse apenas tiene un mes de nacido—

--esta bien, esperaremos como será su comportamiento—

--espero que no sea gruñón como tu—con una sonrisa en la cara

-- ya veras Kaho, bueno el taxi nos espera vayámonos—

En casa de Sakura:

--bienvenidos Eriol y Tomoyo, me da gusto verlos tan felices—abrazándolos

--a mi también querida amiga mía, y dime donde esta Shaoran—

--el me pidió que me adelantara ya que tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos del clan—

--entonces no debe tardar en llegar—dice Eriol muy confiado

-- por que lo dices Eriol—

--por que no hace mucho acabo de hablar con el y esta a punto de llegar al aeropuerto—

--entonces apurare a las cocineras con la comida, ahora vuelvo—y en ese instante van entrando Meiling y Aragón, saludando a los demás—

--hola querido primo ah pasado mucho tiempo no—con una sonrisa en el rostro

-lo mismo digo, y dime como les fue en su viaje—con una mirada picara

-- excelente podría decirse, pero hubieron ciertas circunstancias—algo triste

--y que fue lo que paso?—

--Meiling se enfermo y esta un poco delicada del corazón, pero el medico que la atendió le dijo que con el tratamiento que le daría se repondría en seis meses—

--así es, pero con Aragón como mi enfermero estaré sana antes de los seis meses—

--se ve que no cambias amiga mía—dice Tomoyo muy animada

--claro, ya sabes y dime que tal tu nuevo hogar en Inglaterra—

--es una maravilla de país, ya eh montado mi propia escuela de música con ayuda de Amira—

--que bien, al menos yo pienso dedicarme a dar clases de artes marciales, ya que es la herencia de mi familia y Aragón seguirá al frente de los negocios de su padre aquí en Tomoeda—con una sonrisa en el rostro

--muy bien, creo que en el futuro seremos muy exitosos—

--bueno mi vida es mejor sentarnos y esperar la llegada de Shaoran—le dice Aragón a Meiling

--creo que tienes razón—corresponde Eriol a su primo

--muy buenas tardes a todos—dice un Touya muy divertido

--hola a todos—dice Kaho cargando al pequeño Kiray

--pero que lindo bebe, me dejas cargarlo—dice Meiling abriendo los brazos

--claro que puedes—y Kaho le da al bebe

--esto debo grabarlo—y de la nada saca una pequeña cámara digital y comienza a grabar la escena donde Meiling carga a Kiray mientras que Aragón le hace caritas para que se ría—

--espero que pronto llegue a ser mama, no crees amor—muy nostálgica

--claro que si mi bella Tomoyo, veras que todo saldrá bien—dice Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo dándole algún tipo de consuelo—

--bienvenido hermano y tu también Kaho, pero miren a mi lindo sobrino espero que no saque el carácter de mi hermano—dice Sakura sonriendo

--yo digo lo mismo, suficiente con un gruñón y obstinado no amor—

--ahora veo que te confabulas con mi hermana, pero me las pagaran ya verán—con una gota en la frente—

--no es para que te molestes mi amor, mira como se divierte el niño con Meiling y Aragón se ve que serán buenos padres—

--yo opino lo mismo—dice Sakura

--y dime donde esta el "Mocoso"—sonriendo maliciosamente

--no le digas así a mi esposo, el llegara en cualquier momento—

Y precisamente entra por la puerta un Shaoran mas maduro, vestido de traje dirigiéndose a su amada esposa.

--hola mi amor, perdona el retraso—

--creo que eres el ultimo en llegar—dice Touya algo divertido

--mira conoce a tu sobrino Kiray—dice Meiling dándole al bebe en sus brazos

--pero que precioso, dime cuanto tiempo tiene—

--tiene un mes de nacido—dice Kaho

--es hermoso, espero muy pronto ser mama—dice Sakura enternecida

--solo esperemos un poco mas mientras se defina mi situación en el clan si—dice Shaoran algo entusiasmado con la idea

--creo que es hora de sentarnos para disfrutar de la comida—dice Touya

--vamos a la mesa—responde Shaoran dirigiéndose a la mesa con el bebe en brazos

todos están en la mesa disfrutando de una excelente comida y compartiendo las cosas que han pasado en el poco tiempo de no verse, pero solo hace falta una persona en la mesa, los guardianes están dentro de la casa jugando y compitiendo como siempre por ser el mejor, pero otras cosas pasan en otra parte de la ciudad

Templo Tsukimine:

--apurate Kaede que se hace tarde para la ceremonia—dice una chica de pelos azulados y ojos castaños

--deja de estar mandándome y ayúdame Akira con este baúl—dice un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes

--no rezongues, fui mandada a este lugar a cumplir con la voluntad de mis ancestros y seguir a tradición de los antiguos sacerdotes—

--lo se, pero no podría descansar un poco—

--no te quejes ya mañana pasearas por la ciudad y termina con esto si, ya que la hora esta por cumplirse y si no hago esto tendré que esperar otros 16 años—

--esta bien, como ordenes querida hermana—

--pensando--el momento ha llegado, las enseñanzas de mi abuela y este objeto que guardaba con tanto afán lograran convertirme en una hechicera poderosa—con una sonrisa en el rostro

En el aeropuerto:

-- pero que tarde es, seré la ultima en llegar, hey taxi!---dice una Nakuru muy apresurada, pero en fin este es solo el comienzo de otra historia maravillosa--


End file.
